1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to an organic light emitting display device including a resistive element of oxide semiconductor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which is a next-generation display device with self-emitting characteristics, has excellent characteristics with regards to viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc., and can be light in weight and slim in design since it does not require a backlight.
The organic light emitting display device includes a substrate that has a pixel area and a non-pixel area and a container or a sealing substrate that is disposed to face the substrate to encapsulate the substrate and is bonded to the substrate by a sealant.
A plurality of organic light emitting display devices that are connected between scan lines and data lines in a matrix manner and forms pixels are formed in the pixel region on the substrate. On the other hand, scan and data lines that extend from a scan line and a data line in a pixel region, a power supply line that operates the organic light emitting display device, and a scan drive IC and a data drive IC that process a signal supplied through an input pad from the outside of the light emitting display and supply the signal to the scan and data lines are formed in a non-pixel region.
An input pad of the organic light emitting display device configured as described above is electrically connected to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) (not shown) and receives an electrical signal through the flexible circuit substrate from outside of the organic light emitting display device.
When a signal is input to the power supply line, the scan driver, and the data driver, the scan driver and the data driver supply a scan signal and a data signal to the scan line and the data line, respectively. Therefore, the organic light emitting device of the pixel selected by the scan signal emits light corresponding to the data signal.
However, the organic light emitting display device generates a large amount of electrostatic discharge (ESD) during the manufacturing or use thereof since the substrate is made of glass, etc. When the electrostatic discharge is introduced into the organic light emitting device or the driving circuit that quickly operates at low voltage, the organic light emitting device or the driving circuit may malfunction or may be damaged by an electrical effect. When the electrostatic discharge generated from the outside is introduced into the driving circuit through the internal wiring, the operation of the driving circuit may momentarily stop and when the generation frequency or voltage of the electrostatic discharge is increased, the circuit line may be disconnected or short. The damage due to the electrostatic discharge is more serious as the driving circuit is gradually high-integrated (miniaturization).
In order to prevent damage due to the electrostatic discharge, the introduction of the electrostatic discharge is interrupted by using a resistive element or a diode, etc. In the case of the display device including a general polysilicon thin film transistor, ions are doped on the polysilicon to form the resistive element. However, with the development of the thin film transistor using as an active layer the oxide semiconductor which has excellent electrical characteristic and processing speeds as compared to the polysilicon, it is difficult to form the resistive element as the oxide semiconductor with a high resistance value (Mega ohm/square).
Since the process of manufacturing the thin film transistor using the oxide semiconductor as the active layer does not include the doping process, the resistive element should be formed by using a metal as a gate electrode or source and drain electrodes when the display device includes the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor. Therefore, the resistive element should be formed in a serpentine type over a wide area in order to implement the desired resistance value, such that there is a limitation in the miniaturization of the display device.